


Stress reliever

by Lazypervkami



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazypervkami/pseuds/Lazypervkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nino invited himself in Jun's house, things were meant to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress reliever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an English native speaker so excuse me if there are mistakes or weird stuffs. I hope you will enjoy reading this and if you have time tell me your impressions ! (^3^)

It was a day like others for Arashi, they had a shooting and a TV show to film. Nothing particular. But somehow something was strange. Nino was incredibly calm, he hadn't spoke a word since they gathered. Not that he was very eloquent normally but the four others agreed that something was wrong.

“What's wrong Nino ?” Ohno flopped on the couch behind the little man. 

“hum ? Nothing, I'm just tired”, he didn't even try to sound convincing. The other put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. 

“Don't push yourself too much ».

The shooting began,everything went well, they did the group photos, the theme was winter so they were under a blanket. The first serie was Jun, Masaki and Nino. The smaller one was between the two men, he liked being snuggled like this with his friends, espacially with Jun. He had always been attracted to the younger’s bright personality and unconsciously searching for contact. This time too, he snuggled closer to Jun, smiling warmly at the camera.After the shooting finished Nino’s mood has improved.

They were now heading to the filming location of their TV show VS Arashi. The car was quiet, Sho was dozzing off while Masaki and Jun were listening to music. Nino and Ohno had stopped talking a while ago and were now watching the landscape throught the windows. Ohno was relieved that his friend was now talking and seemed less upset than before. Nino often had swings of mood like this but everytime the others and more specifically Ohno were concerned.  
When they arrived at the studio they met the guests and tried the games. 

VS Arashi was always so much fun, even if they knew the games by heart, even if they did it every week, they always laughed with all their hearts. During the filming Nino was paired with Jun to do the “cliff climb” game, and of course since Nino loves this game he had to climb the largest part,obviously. Fortunately Jun ended fast so Nino could start and try to gain as many points as he could. At first everything went well, he was in the middle of the wall and 50 secondes remained, but suddenly all his strength left him. He was struggling, gripping the wall tightly, panting and sweating. The others were cheering, calling his name but Nino couldn't move so he decided to let himself fall. He landed on Jun, but the smaller man was exhausted so he stayed where he was, hugging his friend. 

“Nino ! What are you doing ? Move !” Jun was laughing softly. But Nino didn't move, he buried his head in Jun’s neck,inhaling his scent. 

He was doing it because he knew fans loved that kind of interactions, they loved seeing them touch or hug. He knew that fans would react on Internet, create rumors and everything but he didn't care, he wanted to stay there, Jun was comfortable. But he finally let go of his friend, smiling brightly at the screaming audience. 

“Nino what was that ?” asked Sho laughing. 

“Jun’s comfortable”. 

The girls screamed again, why do they like it that much ? That was something Nino couldn't understand, they were his best friends, almost his brothers, they had known each other for years and there were no way on earth he would want to be more than friends with them. Even if they have particular relations among the band, they had never fucked or anything...Well...It's true that when they were young they watched porn together during the tours and exchanged services but it was only because they trusted each other. As long as Nino knows there was no love involved.

The others kept teasing him after this, and he played along, flirting with Jun and making the girls squeal. He knew Jun loved playing this game too, so they kept doing it, their eyes locking for long secondes, their hands slightly brushing against each other. Everybody could feel the “tension” between them.

“uhm..Jun’s playful ne ?” giggled Masaki 

“he is ! Ohno-san, don't glare like that ! Are you jealous ?” Sho and Masaki continued their talking as the guest team was inspecting the floor of Giant Crash.

Jun was enjoying himself, it was not really Nino-like to be that flirty but hey, it's always fun to make the fans scream. Even though it was a bit strange that the quiet Nino of this morning turned into a flirty brat Jun didn't questioned it. He knew well enough how just a small thing can piss them off due to the often lack of sleep.

After the filming everyone was exhausted so they hurried back home. But Nino had another idea in mind.

“Jun, can I come to your house ?”

“ Eh ? Why ?”. Jun was a bit startled, normally Nino was always the first to leave because he wanted to play his games. 

“I don't know, I just don't feel like being alone”.

“Are you alright ?”. The little man nodded firmly, he himself didn't know why he was asking that to Jun, he was a bit weird today, always searching the contact of his friend, and right now he wanted to be comfy with him. Jun wasn't sure why Nino was asking him that but hey, if his friends needed help or just company he was always here for them.

“Do you want to drop by a bar before ?”.

“Hum..Not really”. Jun somehow knew something was up but he just prefered to ignore it, pretending everything was normal. But honestly it was the first time Nino asked that to a member of Arashi out of the blues. 

After a rather silent ride, they entered Jun’s apartement. 

“I'm going to cook something, make yourself at home” Jun smiled and went to the kitchen.Nino nodded, not really bothered to have invited himself. He flopped on the couch and took the first magazine he saw, which was about fashion, as expected from Jun. 

Recently Nino was really tensed, he had been running from filming locations to concerts rehearsals and didn't even had the time to relax. That was maybe the reason of the unexpected urge to spend time with Jun. He was always comfortable to be around, he was quite loud and extravagant but he knew how to be a good listener if he had to. 

“it's ready~” Jun sing-songed, putting two plates on the table behind the couch. Nino got up and stretched “ugh it hurts”.

“What is it Nino ?” Jun asked concerned. 

“Nothing I must be tensed that's all”. Jun gazed intensely, he thought Nino had something in his mind but he was acting so normal that it was startling. 

« You know what ? After dinner I'll give you a massage, since I'm good at it ! » he smiled brightly while saying that. It was that genuine smile that only Jun had the secret, the one that make all the fangirls faint. Nino's heart sped up, what the fuck was happening ? He shook his head and took place at the table, face to face with his friend. It was probably the exhaustion that made him feel that way, nothing too important then. They talked about all sort of topics but not about work, they were here to relax not to be preparing the next concert. When they finished Jun went in the kitchen and yelled « Go in my room while I'm cleaning, get rid of your t-shirt and lay on the bed. ». He burst out laughing at the end of his sentence, so did Nino. 

« That sounded like the beginnig of a bad porn dialogue » giggled Nino out of breath.

« Well yeah but that wasn't my intention ». They were both smilling widely, it felt good to be laughing like that with a friend.

Nino did as he was told though, he undressed and layed face down on Jun's bed, his head on the pillow. It smelt good, a mix of Jun's shampoo and body odor. He breathed deeply, beginning to be turned on, he definetely had a scent fetisch.

« What the hell am I doing ?! » he got up to sit on the edge of the bed shocked by himself. «What the fuck is wrong with me ? »

« What happened Nino ? ». The gamer blushed furiously.

« No-Nothing ».

« Ok I'm almost done with the dishes. ». Two minutes later Jun entered the room and searched for something in the drawer, Nino closed his eyes briefly, it looked like they were about to have sex. 

« Ah there it is ! Lay down. ».

Why was Jun so cheerful ? Didn't he found it strange to give a massage to his male friend on his bed ? Why was there only Nino bothered by it ? Anyways Nino layed down once again, burying his face in the pillow. Jun put some oil on his hands and carefully squeezed Nino's shoulders. The gamer's breath hitched at the slight pain but he soon relaxed under the soft touch of his friend, he closed his eyes. Jun slowly went down and Nino shivered when the long fingers brushed his sides. 

« Oh that's right you're ticklish ! » Jun smiled and did it again. 

« Aah stop it ! » Nino was squirming on the bed, laughing already. He thought he would melt under Jun's skilled hands . He was so relaxed he could fall asleep right now but he woke up completly when Jun's hand went lower almost on his butt. 

« What are you doing ? » he croaked, his voice hoarse. 

« I'm massaging your lower back » Jun replied totally focused on what he was doing. But Nino was really sensitive back there.Everytime Jun’s fingers brushed there Nino felt a jolt of pleasure. He tried his best to breath calmly. Not to squirm too much. But he couldn't help but shiver everytime. Jun hadn't noticed so he continued, adding a little more pressure making Nino’s breath hitch. 

“What's wrong ?” Nino blushed, he couldn't tell him that he was trying not to be aroused by his friend’s hands. 

“N-Nothing...I'm...uh..”.

“Does it feel good ?” Jun asked while adding pressure right on the spot. 

“Mmm !” a moan escaped Nino’s lips, he turned red, hiding his face in the pillow. That was the most embarrassing thing ever, how should he face his bandmate now ? Jun will surely find it gross. 

“Ooh that was it !” Nino carefully looked at his friend who was smirking. If it was possible to die from embarrassment Nino would be dead right now. He didn't know how to reply to that, he didn't even know if he wanted to reply. Jun laughed and his hands went up “sorry for that”. 

He was smiling but he was really sorry for this because he knew how Nino could be shy sometimes especially with him. This is something that Jun never understood, Nino was always shy with him but it was totally different with Ohno, even when there were no fans to see them they would do fanservice. And Nino was the one who was always starting it, making their leader look like a poor assaulted boy... who didn't resist at all.

« Yosh ! It's done. » Jun stood up and went in the bathroom to wash his hands. Nino was still laying on the bed, too lazy to move, and a little bit uncomfortable. He couldn't think about anything else but what had happened earlier with Jun. Staying on Jun's bed until he die from hunger was an option Nino had considered but Jun came back and sitted behind him on the bed. 

«If this thing is bothering you I already forgot about it so... » Jun's hand went to unconsciously strook Nino's shoulder. The gamer looked up, bothered by Jun's hand who was carressing him without any reason, shit what was happening ? His body was reacting at every little touch of his friend. Jun was well aware of his friend's distress, but for an unknown reason he loved seeing Nino being all shy, his beautiful eyes lowering as he was turning red. So Jun continued what he was doing, going up to Nino's nape, drawing little circles with his nail. 

« Jun... » Nino had closed his eyes but if he leaved the things like this it would be really bad so he weakly tried to interrupt his friend. But Jun didn't stop, he didn't even replied. He kneeled on the floor and kissed Nino's cheek soflty. The gamer froze, he was dreaming right ? He fell asleep and was dreaming right? It couldn't be happening in the reality, Jun whould never do that and he himself wouldn't let that happen. 

But when he turned his head to look into his friend's sparkling eyes, he knew he wasn't dreaming. The light blush on Jun's cheeks, the way his lips were slightly parted and the look he was giving to Nino, it was too real to be a dream. Nino was too dumbfounded to ask anything, he sat up and kept gazing at Jun, as if he was expecting him to laugh and tell him it was a joke. However it didn't happen, Jun took Nino's face in his hands and kissed him again but this time on the lips. At first it was only a peck but Nino didn't react so the younger repeated what he just did but with more conviction. Nino moaned when Jun's tongue brushed against his lips, unconsciously opening his mouth. They shared a heated kiss, Nino could feel his body getting hotter, it was bad if it continued like this... 

«Uhmm..Jun stop ! » He broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily, looking flushed. Seeing the look on his friend's face Jun couldn't help but kiss him again, climbing on the bed to have the other under him. This time it wasn't as hesitant as the first one, Jun pushed his tongue in Nino's mouth, pinning his hands behind his head. He know that he shouldn't be doing that but tonight he just wanted to do it, even if he was going to regret it in the morning, even if his friend was going to be mad. Nevertheless he knew that Nino would forgive him. 

Jun was too good at kissing for Nino to protest, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. After all he would be lying if he said that he had never watched Jun with more than friendly feelings. There were no doubts that Jun was charming, for example when they were with Tokio and they did the kabe-don thing, Nino had felt his heartbeats speed up when Jun's face was approaching his own. At that time he wouldn't have minded being kissed to be honest. But when he felt one of Jun's hand creeping under his T-shirt the reality hit him. He broke the kiss and turned his head on the side, trying to breath normally. 

« I don't think we should be doing that... » as convinced as he was he couldn't bring himself to move and get up. Jun wasn't talking, just looking at his friend with lust filled eyes. He knew that they shouldn't be doing that but he didn't care, he wanted to touch and kiss Nino so bad right now. However it wasn't that burning desire that makes you crazy, no it was something softer, something overwhelming. 

«I really want to touch you» Jun breathed, his piercing eyes focused on Nino's mouth. The gamer couldn't repress a shiver to run down his spine when his friend spoke with his husky voice. He closed his eyes, giving up. Jun understood the message and tucked up Nino's T-shirt, revealing his pale chest and slowly caressing him. But he soon replace his hands by his mouth, licking his way up Nino's nipples, playing with it. 

« Aah » Nino's voice was trembling as he let out a soft moan. Jun's tongue was hot against his skin, slowly driving him crazy. The younger went up to kiss Nino again, crashing their lips together. Both men moaned into the kiss. Nino who was keeping his hands to himself finally decided to let them wander on Jun's back. 

« Touch me more... » Jun whispered against his friend's lips. He knew Nino was hesitating but he wanted those little hands on his body so much. At his surprise Nino moved his hands to Jun's ass, squezing lightly through the fabric of his jeans. Jun shivered and closed his eyes, lowering his hips to brush it against Nino's. 

«Hnn Jun » Nino has felt a jolt of pleasure run through him at the contact. There was no turning back now, he grabbed Jun's ass and pushed him down on his lap, bucking his hips to meet him.

They kept doing this, wanting to feel more of the other. They were panting and moaning shamelessly as they sped up. They silently agreed that it was more okay to be doing that if they kept their clothes, not wanting to make it too intimate, it was just a stress reliever after all. The frictions were not enough for Jun but he knew he couldn't ask for more so he just grinded harder and faster until he felt the pleasure build inside of him.

“Nino..I'm close” he gasped. Nino too was almost there, he was whimpering, making obscene noises that brought Jun over the edge. He came hard in his pants, shivering as the waves of pleasure hit him. The view of his friend, lost in pleasure was all Nino needed to come as well, moaning loudly. 

They layed on the bed, trying to recover from their orgasm. No one talked, well there weren't many things to say anyways. Jun was now well aware of what he has done and he internally slapped himself. What was he thinking about seriously ? Doing that kind of thing with his bandmate. As he was panicking Nino raised his voice “Hum...about that…” 

“I'm...I'm very sorry, I just…” Jun mumbled.

“It's fine, let's say that you helped me relieve the stress”. 

The gamer was incredibly calm now, if it was Jun then it was fine, they could just brush it off and pretend nothing happened. He knew that it didn't mean anything to his friend and he felt the same so it was ok. 

“thank you, I don't know what I would have done if you were angry and didn't talk to me.”

“You knew the way I would react afterward, that's why you did it” Nino smiled at his friend, getting up to go to the bathroom. 

“Can I borrow you some clothes ? It's all sticky now…” he was making a false innocent face. Jun burst out laughing and went to the drawer to throw a boxer at him “shut up ! Brat. ». 

After they both get changed they went into the kitchen to have a drink. The atmosphere was quite akward, they didn't know what to say. After gulping down half of his beer Jun spoke «I guess it's too late for the last train, I'll lend you a futon ».

« Yes thank you, but don't try to assault me during my sleep, pervert ! ». Jun made a false shocked face, and Nino tried his best not to laugh. That was what he loved about Jun and the others members. No matter what they have done they always stayed the same. Even after an embarrassing moment they could laugh like nothing happened. 

The next morning Nino was surprisingly cheerful when he entered the green room with Jun. He greeted everyone with a smile which was quite rare.  
«Eh..Nino what happened ? » Ohno had his usual puzzled face, not keeping pace with the younger's moods. 

«Ask Jun~ » Nino grinned and flopped on the couch, turning his DS on.

All the eyes were now on Jun, who was blushing furiously and mentally cursing at the little brat. The fact that Jun was a bad liar was wellknown so he didn't even try to come up with a story, he just leaved the room with an exaggeratedly loud sigh. That was the last time he let Nino come to his house.


End file.
